kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of Tomatonio/Part 3
English= Part 3 - A Fitting End 'What's Mr. Goody Two-Shoes doing in a place like this?' the crow snarked. 'And you've gotten awfully ugly since the last time I saw ya.' But Tomatonio faced the crow, his face still filled with determination. 'Go ahead and laugh. But I still haven't given up on my dream,' he said defiantly. The crow smiled devilishly. 'I knew you'd say that. You just don't know when to give up, do ya?' Suddenly, the crow seized the vine on top of Tomatonio's head and flew high into the air, soaring across the orange sky to a destination unknown. The other crows and forest animals gazed in awe at the flying crow. 'Why aren't you eating that tomato?' they would ask. And the crow had a response for each one of them. 'Instead of a fancy gourmand like myself, I know the perfect person for an ugly tomato like him.' Tomatonio worried about where he was being taken, but nevertheless thanked the crow for rescuing him from the forest. The crow only scoffed coldly in response and continued flying. After some time, Tomatonio finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep, entrusting the crow with his life. The crow spent the entire night flying, and soon Tomatonio awoke to the cool morning fog. They finally arrived at a restaurant owned by a legendary chef. The crow deposited Tomatonio on the restaurant's kitchen counter and perched on the windowsill. 'This place is perfect for an extraordinary tomato like you,' the crow said. Then he scoffed again. 'Hah... I must be an idiot. I can't believe I actually respect your determination.' Suddenly, the crow fell off the windowsill; a soft thud was heard shortly after. 'Mr. Crow!' Tomatonio cried out. The crow had stopped stealing from the fields since meeting Tomatonio, though his new lifestyle left him physically weak. Tomatonio felt sad for the crow. 'Thank you, Mr. Crow. You were a good friend to me.' As he reflected on his memories with the crow, the legendary chef and the other chefs entered the kitchen. 'What's this?' On top of the kitchen counter was a hideous-looking tomato covered in leaves and dirt. 'We oughts throw this ugly thing out,' one chef said. The other chefs agreed and made to grab Tomatonio, but the legendary chef stopped them. 'Now wait just a moment,' the legendary chef said. 'This is no ordinary tomato. Look not at its appearance, but its substance.' The legendary chef scooped up Tomatonio gently and washed him carefully. 'It may not look like a good tomato, but I am certain that this is an extraordinary and delicious tomato. I can make a great dish out of this.' The other chefs murmured at these words, and the legendary chef immediately started prepping a meal with the determined tomato, who finally had his dream realized. And thus, Tomatonio was reborn into a great dish. The children who despised tomatoes would grow to love tomatoes after eating this great dish and be filled with happiness, and they would never forget how delicious this tomato tasted for the rest of their lives. |-|Japanese= 第３回　【生き方にふさわしい最期】 「トマトの優等生様が、こんな所で何してるんだ？　　　　　 　随分と不細工になったじゃねぇか」　　　　　　　　　　　 　挨拶代わりに憎まれ口を叩くのは、トマトニオと口喧嘩が絶 えなかったカラスでした。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「笑いたければ笑えばいいさ。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　だけど、僕はまだ夢を諦めてないぞ」　　　　　　　　　　 　トマトニオがそう啖呵を切ると、痩せたカラスは意地悪そう に笑います。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「まぁそう来るとおもったぜ。往生際の悪いトマトだ」　　　 　カラスはそう言い放ち、トマトニオの頭についた蔓#2Rつる#をクチバ シに挟んで空高く舞い上がりました。　　　　　　　　　　　 　そして赤く染まる夕暮れの空を、どこか遠くを目指して駆け 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 抜けていきます。トマトを咥えてひたすら飛び続けるカラスに 対して、他のカラスや森の動物達は不思議そうに尋ねました。 「どうしてそのトマトを食べないの？」　　　　　　　　　　 　カラスは決まってこう答えます。　　　　　　　　　　　　 「美食家の俺が食べるよりも、　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　この不細工なトマトにお似合いの奴がいるんだよ」　　　　 　トマトニオは何処へ連れて行かれるのか不安でしたが、森か ら連れ出してくれた事に感謝を伝えました。カラスは鼻を鳴ら して素っ気なく応じます。その後疲れていたトマトニオは眠気 に襲われて、ぼさぼさのカラスに身を委ねました。　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そうやってカラスが夜通し飛び続けてると、爽やかな朝を迎 えました。トマトニオは朝靄の冷気で目を覚まします。まもな く辿り着いたのは、名立たる料理人の中でも最高と謳われる伝 説の料理長のお店でした。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　カラスはその料理店の調理台の上にトマトニオを置くと窓の 縁に立ち、　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「最高のトマトのお前に、お似合いの場所だぜ。　　　　　　 　俺も馬鹿だよな……お前の生き様に惚れちまったなんてよ」 　そう言い残して、燃え尽きたように窓枠の外へと落ちてしま います。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「カラス……！」料理店の外からは、軽い物音が響きました。 カラスはトマトニオと出会って以来、畑から盗むのを辞め、細 々と暮らしていた為に体力が無くなっていたのです。　　　　 「ありがとうカラス、君は最高の親友だよ」　　　　　　　　 　トマトニオがカラスとの思い出を噛みしめていると、厨房に 伝説の料理長と料理人達が入ってきました。　　　　　　　　 「何なんだこれは？」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　厨房の調理台の上には、醜く変形した体に土や葉をこびりつ かせたトマトが置かれています。これを見た料理人は　　　　 「こんな汚い物早く捨てましょう」　　　　　　　　　　　　 　と言ってトマトニオを摘み上げますが、伝説の料理長はそれ を制止しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「これは只のトマトじゃない。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　見た目じゃなくて本質を見るんだ」　　　　　　　　　　　 　そう言って伝説の料理長はトマトニオを優しく掴み、汚れを そっと洗い落としまします。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「不格好だが、これは確実に最高のトマトだ。　　　　　　　 　これを使えば最高の料理が出来るぞ」　　　　　　　　　　 　伝説の料理長がそう言うと厨房はどよめき、早速調理に取り 掛かりました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そしてトマトニオは伝説の料理長の元で、最高の料理へと生 まれ変わります。その料理を食べたトマト嫌いの子どもはトマ トが大好きになり、このトマトの味を生涯忘れませんでした。 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books